Anruf mit Folgen
by Jule1
Summary: Kennt ihr solche Tage, an denen einfach alles schief geht? Man steht mit dem falschen Fuß auf, erwischt Salz statt Zucker für den Kaffee, das Duschgel ist alle... so ähnlich ergeht es Lisa - und zu guter Letzt hat sie auch noch einen wildfremden...


„Ja?", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

„Jason? Lisa hier, prima, dass ich Dich erwische. Du hast vielleicht eine Sauklaue, ich musste fünf Minuten über dem Zettel brüten, bis ich endlich Deine Schrift entziffert hatte. Ich bin vor zwei Stunden in London angekommen. Mit dem Hotel hat alles wunderbar geklappt. Vielen Dank. Das war aber auch das Einzige heute, das reibungslos verlaufen ist. Haben wir schon einen Termin? Ich würde das gerne so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen, Jason? Bist Du noch da?" Lisa holte das erste Mal Luft, seit sie die Handy-Nummer gewählt hatte, die Jason ihr vor einer Woche in der Zweigstelle in Aachen gegeben hatte.

John sah von seiner Arbeit auf, als sein Handy klingelte. Im Display erschien eine ihm unbekannte Nummer. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, und nahm schließlich den Anruf entgegen.

Sogleich brach ein wahrer Redeschwall auf ihn herein und er verstand so gut wie überhaupt nichts. Eine Frau ‚Lisa' war am anderen Ende und hatte ihn offensichtlich mit einem ‚Jason' aus ‚London' verwechselt. Das war auch das Einzige, was er verstand. Nicht nur, dass er kaum ein Wort Deutsch sprach, zumindest hatte er schon einmal erkannt, dass es Deutsch war, sie redete auch in einem solchen Tempo auf ihn ein, dass er sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machte, ob ihre eigenen Landsleute sie überhaupt verstehen konnten.

Endlich, sie holte Luft!

John witterte seine Chance und sagte so höflich er nur konnte: „Verzeihen Sie, Miss, ich fürchte, Sie haben die falsche Nummer gewählt."

Nach einigen Sekunden sprachloser Stille brachte sie ein: „Oh" über die Lippen. John konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, mein Kollege hat mir diese Nummer gegeben und mich gebeten, dass ich ihn anrufe, sobald ich in England angekommen bin", sagte sie kleinlaut in perfektem Englisch.

Himmel! Diese Frau schien auf der Überholspur zu leben, sie sprach in Englisch ebenso schnell, wie sie es auf Deutsch tat und wieder musste John innerlich lachen.

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte er und ein Lachen schwang in seiner Antwort mit.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, bye", sagte sie immer noch zerknirscht.

„Bye", konnte John gerade noch antworteten, bevor er das Klicken in der Leitung vernahm, das ihm das Ende des Gesprächs signalisierte.

Oh – wie – peinlich! Lisa presste eine Hand auf ihre hochrote Wange. Sie würde Jason töten, soviel stand fest! Sie verglich nochmals das Gekritzel auf dem Zettel mit der Nummer, die sie gerade gewählt hatte. Hmm, war das eine 9 oder eine 0? Lisa wählte erneut und tauschte die Ziffern entsprechend aus. Dieses Mal hatte sie den richtigen Teilnehmer an der Strippe.

John legte amüsiert das Handy zur Seite, verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber das Telefongespräch gehörte wohl zu seinen heutigen Highlights. Traurig – aber wahr! Er war, wie man es so schön nannte, mit seiner Firma verheiratet. Tagein, tagaus immer das Gleiche. Hochmotivierte Manager rannten ihm mit ihren ‚tollen' Ideen über Dinge, die die Welt nicht braucht, die Bude ein. Eine Frau an seiner Seite? Fehlanzeige!

Nicht, dass er keine abbekommen würde, im Gegenteil. Wenn er wollte, könnte er an jedem Finger 10 haben – nur war ihm bisher noch keine über den Weg gelaufen, bei der er dachte: DIE ist es, mit DIESER Frau möchte ich alt werden. Und so war er mit seinen 36 Lenzen immer noch Junggeselle.

John ertappte sich mehr als einmal an diesem Abend dabei, wie er an ‚Lisa' dachte, irgendetwas war an ihrer Stimme, das ihn faszinierte. Sie hatte eine klare fast schon melodische Stimme, die ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

Lisa sank geschafft auf ihr Hotelbett. Der Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Am Vormittag hatte sie noch eine Präsentation fertig machen müssen, die sie nach London mitnehmen sollte. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren Koffer schon am Tag vorher gepackt, so dass sie dafür nichts mehr vorbereiten musste und ihn gleich mit ins Büro nehmen konnte. Unterwegs hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie ihre Aktentasche zu Hause vergessen hatte, also war sie wieder umgekehrt und schließlich kam sie schon völlig entnervt und abgehetzt im Büro an. Es lief alles – einfach alles - schief.

Beim Ausdruck der Präsentation hatte der Drucker einen Papierstau. Zu allem Überfluss war ihr beim Versuch den Papierstau zu beheben auch noch ein Fingernagel eingerissen. Laut fluchend hatte sie zum Hörer gegriffen und einen Techniker herbeigerufen, während die Zeiger der Uhr unaufhaltsam voran schritten.

Letztendlich schaffte sie es gerade noch rechtzeitig, mit wirren Haaren und völlig durch geschwitzt den Flughafen zu erreichen. Wie sie das alles hasste und wie sehr sie die Menschen bewunderte, die es verstanden ihr Leben zu strukturieren, zu planen! Sie hingegen war schon immer der Inbegriff des personifizierten Chaos gewesen. Zudem trug sie ihr Herz auf der Zunge und plapperte alles aus, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Das hatte ihr schon die eine oder andere peinliche Situation beschert. Bei solchen Gelegenheit pflegte sie dann meist zu sagen: „Wie soll ich wissen, was ich denke, bevor ich höre, was ich sage?"

Und sie hasste Telefongespräche! Schon immer! Sie schrieb lieber Mails oder auch eine SMS. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war stets nervös, wenn sie telefonieren musste. Und wenn sie nervös war, fing sie an zu plappern. Schnell, unkontrolliert. Lisa schloss die Augen, als sie an den Fremden dachte. Wie mochte er wohl aussehen? Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es einfach", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Und doch – diese Stimme! Diese unglaublich tiefe, angenehme, sexy Stimme! Sie musste laut über sich selbst lachen, als sie sich dabei ertappte, wie sie SEINE Nummer unter dem Namen ‚Chocolate Voice' in ihr Adressbuch übernahm.

Lisa hatte sich am nächsten Morgen gerade die Haare einshampooniert, als ihr Handy läutete.

„Ja?", sagte sie etwas außer Atem, nachdem sie eine Spur nasser Fußstapfen hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Wer spricht da?"

Lisa erkannte die Stimme sofort.

„Hier ist Lisa", antwortete sie unsicher.

„Haben Sie gerade bei mir angerufen?"

„Nein?", antwortete sie fragend „Ich komme gerade aus der… ich war im Bad. Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gestern gestört habe, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich generell zu dämlich zum Telefonieren bin. Mittlerweile habe ich meinen Kollegen auch unter der richtigen Nummer erreicht. Ich…."

Was um alles in der Welt tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie stand inmitten ihres Hotelzimmers, patschnass, eine Pfütze bildete sich unter ihr, sie trug nichts am Leibe außer… außer einer albernen Schaumkrone auf dem Kopf, die ihr nach und nach in das Gesicht rutschte und telefonierte mit… ja, mit wem eigentlich?

„Entschuldigen Sie, mein Telefon klingelte vor einigen Minuten. Ich schätze ich habe auf den falschen ‚Rückruf' gedrückt. Es tut mir leid", trotz allem freute sich John ihre Stimme wieder zu hören.

„Na dann sind wir ja jetzt quitt", erwiderte Lisa und konnte ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ihr Name ist Lisa?", fragte er völlig unvermittelt.

„Ja und mit diesem Wissen sind Sie mir gegenüber im Vorteil. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr Name ist. Auch wenn mir das Chocolate Voi…", Lisa biss sich auf die Lippe. Konnte sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben nachdenken, bevor sie sie sich wieder um Kopf und Kragen redete? Sie musste dieses Gespräch schleunigst beenden, bevor sie sich komplett zum Affen machte.

„Ich – es tut mir leid, ich komme zu spät", ergänzte sie atemlos.

„John, ich heiße John", antwortete er amüsiert, entschuldigte sich nochmals für die Störung und legte auf, bevor sie antworten konnte.

Lisa warf ihr Handy wütend auf das Bett. Am besten sie vergaß einfach so schnell wie möglich diesen… John! Noch peinlicher konnte sie sich wahrlich nicht benehmen, was musste er nur von ihr denken? Er hielt sie vermutlich für eine total durchgeknallte Irre, womit er gar nicht so daneben läge. Wie gut, dass sie ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wer weiß, in welche Näpfchen sie noch so tappen würde. Aber diese Stimme!

John sah die Anrufliste seines Handys durch. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass er den falschen Anruf erwischt hatte. Das war ihm vorher noch nie passiert und er telefonierte viel. An Fügungen des Schicksals glaubte er nicht und doch - er wünschte sich Lisa wenigstens einmal sehen zu können. Er würde gerne erfahren, welcher Mensch sich hinter dieser chaotisch wirkenden Frau mit der umwerfenden Stimme verbarg.

Dieser Gedanke ging ihm den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er auf das Display seines Handys schielte.

„John", schalt er sich innerlich „sie hat sich verwählt, Du hast Dich verwählt, und das war's, mehr wird es nicht geben. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Grund weiter an sie zu denken. Punkt!"

Zufrieden schwang sich Lisa auf einen der Hocker in der Hotelbar. Der Tag war erstaunlich gut verlaufen, ihre Präsentation war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Es waren keine weiteren Katastrophen eingetreten und sie hatte es sogar geschafft jeglichen Fettnäpfchen geschickt aus dem Wege zu gehen. Für morgen Abend war hier im Hotel eine kleine Dinnerparty für ihre Londoner Kollegen und sie geplant. Am darauf folgenden Tag würde sie wieder zurück nach Deutschland fliegen.

John drehte versonnen sein Handy in seinen Händen und dachte zum hundertsten Mal darüber nach, sie einfach anzurufen. Wenn er es schon nicht schaffte diese Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, dann wollte er sie zumindest noch einmal hören. Es war jetzt kurz vor 22 Uhr, sollte er es wagen? Um diese Uhrzeit dürfte sie noch nicht zu Bett gegangen sein. Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er die Nummer auswählte und es zu klingeln begann.

Lisa schloss gerade die Tür ihres Hotelzimmers hinter sich, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und ihr Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus, als sie auf das Display sah. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie mit zittrigen Händen den Anruf entgegen nahm.

„Hallo", meldete sie sich unsicher.

„Hi Lisa", antwortete John.

Lisas Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Oh Gott, oh Gott…

„Hallo John", zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung klang ihre Stimme doch einigermaßen fest. „Ich habe Dich nicht angerufen, ich schwöre!", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

John lachte fröhlich: „Ich weiß. Ich wollte…. nun, eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht so richtig was ich wollte. Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur herausfinden, ob wir auch einmal ein ganz normales Telefongespräch zustande bringen. Ich meine, ich würde es verstehen, wenn Du das nicht willst… aber, so traurig es vielleicht klingen mag, diese beiden Telefonate waren so ziemlich die angenehmsten Gespräche, sofern man sie als solche bezeichnen kann, die ich in den vergangenen Wochen geführt habe."

Erwartungsvolle Stille.

„Du empfandest es als angenehm mit MIR zu telefonieren? Himmel, Dir muss es ja verflucht dreckig gehen", platzte es aus Lisa heraus.

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht", lachte John „aber die Menschen, mit denen ich es sonst zu tun habe sind etwas – nun – man könnte es steif nennen."

John dachte an das Meeting vor einigen Stunden.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt wird und keiner den Mut hat den Mund aufzumachen. Vielleicht ist es einfach Deine erfrischende Offenheit, die mir gefällt."

„Diese ‚Offenheit', wie Du es nennst, hat mir in den vergangenen Jahren eine ganz schöne Menge Ärger eingebracht. Ich kann einfach nicht den Mund halten. Ich sage etwas und fange erst hinterher an zu denken. Glaub mir, so stolpert man von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste."

„Lass Dich nicht von anderen beirren, es ist in den seltensten Fällen falsch zu sagen, was man denkt oder fühlt", Johns Stimme wurde weich „Erzähl mir etwas von Dir. Was hat Dich nach London getrieben und weshalb sprichst Du so gut Englisch? Man könnte meinen, Du wärst hier aufgewachsen"

„Die Kurzversion oder möchtest Du die ganze Geschichte hören?"

Hallo? Sie schlug doch jetzt nicht wirklich einem wildfremden Mann vor ihm ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen?

„Ich habe Zeit", sagte John und Lisa konnte ihn durch das Telefon grinsen hören.

„Also", begann sie „mein Opa väterlicherseits stammt aus Hastings. Während des Krieges hat es ihn nach Bayern verschlagen. Dort hat er meine Omi kennen und lieben gelernt, Er ist in Deutschland geblieben und schließlich haben sie geheiratet. Mein Paps ist der Älteste der drei Kinder. Es gibt noch einen Onkel und meine Tante ist die Jüngste, das Nesthäkchen sozusagen. Sie kam zur Welt, als eigentlich kein Mensch mehr an ein weiteres Kind dachte, und sie ist nicht viel älter als ich", Lisa kicherte kurz auf bei dem Gedanken an ihre Lieblingstante.

„Paps hat es in den 70ern beruflich nach Aachen verschlagen. Dort hat er meine Mama getroffen und sie vom Fleck weg geheiratet. Kurze Zeit später erblickte ich das Licht der Welt. Böse Zungen behaupten, ich würde am Einzelkind-Syndrom leiden, weil ich keine Geschwister habe…" John hörte aufmerksam zu und musste das eine oder andere Mal laut auflachen.

„… ja, und so bin ich gestern im Hotel angekommen und hatte Dich an der Strippe", beendete Lisa ihre Erzählung.

„Und ich kann es im Übrigen nicht glauben, dass ich Dir das gerade alles erzählt habe!" stellte sie fassungslos fest.

„Ich werde zu keiner Menschenseele auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen. Großes Indianerehrenwort", lachte John.

„Das meinte ich nicht, und das weißt Du", erwiderte Lisa fröhlich „Nun bist Du dran, was gibt es über diese Chocolate Voice zu berichten?" Lisa hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Vergiss es, wieder eine dieser ‚erst-sprechen-dann-denken'-Äußerungen.", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

John lachte laut auf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so herzhaft gelacht hatte. Ihr gefiel also seine Stimme! Sehr interessant.

„Wage es nicht, mich auszulachen", erwiderte sie mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Im Vergleich zu Deinem Leben verlief meines regelrecht langweilig. Mein Dad ist selbständig und hat mich sehr früh mit in die Firma geholt. Ich bin ebenfalls ein Einzelkind und es vergeht fast keine Woche, in der meine Mum mich nicht dezent darauf hinweist, dass auch Männer eine biologische Uhr haben und es für mich höchste Zeit wäre eine Familie zu gründen", er hielt inne.

„Gibt es keine Frau in Deinem Leben?"

„Es gab welche, aber bisher ist mir die Richtige noch nicht begegnet", antwortete er leise.

„Was ist das für ein Geschäft, das Dein Dad und Du zusammen führt?", wollte Lisa wissen.

„Och, nichts Besonderes, nichts Großes. Wir verkaufen diverse Dienstleistungen im EDV-Bereich" Das dürfte die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein. In Wirklichkeit zählte der Konzern - denn als solchen konnte man das Unternehmen durchaus bezeichnen - zu den erfolgreichsten auf diesem Gebiet. Nicht, dass er glaubte, dass es für Lisa einen Unterschied machte, aber die Vergangenheit hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Und manch einer sah in ihm nur das Bankkonto. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie viele ‚Freunde' unter allen möglichen Steinen hervor gekrochen kamen, wenn der Duft des Geldes in der Luft lag.

„Lisa", er räusperte sich, plötzlich saß ihm ein Kloß im Hals, „darf ich Dich auf einen Drink einladen, bevor Du London verlässt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, John. Ich fliege übermorgen in der Frühe wieder zurück. Morgen Abend ist diese Dinnerparty und tagsüber hänge ich in verschiedenen Meetings fest", ihre Stimme klang mit einem mal traurig. Sie hätte ihn so gerne gesehen, bevor sie wieder nach Hause musste.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid", ergänzte sie leise.

„Wo soll denn die Party stattfinden?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig.

„Im Radisson, in der Nähe des Portman Square", antwortete Lisa.

„Schade", sagte er bedauernd „vielleicht das nächste Mal, wenn Du wieder in London bist?"

„Sehr gerne. Allerdings wird es einige Monate dauern. Vor dem Herbst werde ich nicht wieder hier sein."

„Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben? Ich meine ich würde gerne mit Dir reden. Natürlich nur, wenn Du auch…."

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!", unterbrach sie ihn.

Lisa fühlte eine eigenartige Leere, als sie und John sich von einander verabschiedet hatten. Sie blickte auf die Uhr, es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Hatte sie wirklich über zwei Stunden mit ihm telefoniert? Sie, der Telefon-Muffel?

Sie setzte sich traurig auf das Bett. In Gedanken ging sie den nächsten Tag durch. Sie konnte es drehen und wenden wie sie wollte, sie sah keine Möglichkeit auch nur für eine halbe Stunde zu verschwinden. Seufzend ging sie ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

Johns Entschluss war bereits gefasst. Er würde in dieses verdammte Hotel gehen, er wollte wenigstens einen Blick auf sie werfen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er erwartete oder sich davon versprach, er wollte sie einfach nur sehen. Er setzte sich in eine der hintersten Ecken der Hotelbar, von wo aus er alles gut überblicken konnte, man ihn jedoch nicht sofort sehen würde.

Gegen 21 Uhr füllte sich die Bar mit Menschen, John vermutete, dass die Gesellschaft den Abend hier ausklingen lassen wollte. Er sah nur zwei Damen, der Rest der Gruppe bestand aus Männern. Sein Blick fiel auf eine davon und ihm stockte der Atem. Dort am Tresen stand ein Traum von einer Frau. Sie war nicht groß, höchstens 1.60m schätzte er. Sie trug ein schwarzes, tief ausgeschnittenes Abendkleid mit langen Ärmeln, das an einer Seite bis knapp unterhalb des Knies geschlitzt war. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar hatte sie zu einem losen Knoten gebunden und an Schläfe und Hals fielen gelockte Strähnchen in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augenfarbe konnte er nicht erkennen, dafür war sie zu weit entfernt. John konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht mit den vollen roten Lippen abwenden. Als ob sie seine Blicke spüren könnte, sah sie plötzlich in seine Richtung.

Lisa hob den Kopf und blickte in die Ecke. Dort saß ein Mann, den sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. War er ein Hotelgast? Viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, die Ecke war zu dunkel. Schwarzes Haar hatte er und er schien groß zu sein.

„Lisa", rief Jason und winkte sie zu sich herüber.

Lisa riss sich vom Anblick des Fremden los und setzte sich neben Jason an den Tresen.

„Nun komm schon. Sag mir, was mit Dir los ist. So still kenne ich Dich gar nicht", er beugte sich zu ihr.

„Nichts Jason, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wäre nur gerne länger in London geblieben", seufzte sie.

Sie ist es! Dieser Kerl an der Bar hatte eindeutig den Namen ‚Lisa' gerufen. Johns Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was sollte er tun? Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein unreifer Schuljunge. In seinem Bauch erhoben sich gleichzeitig tausende Schmetterlinge. Seine Hände zitterten.

Eines wusste er mit Sicherheit, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er Jason, wie er sich zu Lisa beugte. Wenn dieser Typ es wagen sollte sich Lisa auch nur einen weiteren Millimeter zu nähern, würde er ihn von seinem verfluchten Hocker boxen!

Lisa schlürfte lustlos an ihrem Cocktail und ließ Jasons Geschwafel über sich ergehen. Sie bekam nur die Hälfte von allem mit. Sie musste ständig an John denken. Was gäbe sie darum sich hier einfach losreißen zu können. Lisa sah zum weiß Gott wievielten Mal an diesem Abend auf ihr Handy. Nichts, keine Nachricht von John. Enttäuscht klappte sie das Handy wieder zu und legte es vor sich auf die Theke.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Jason und glitt von seinem Barhocker. Lisa sah ihm hinterher. Sie hatte sich eigentlich schon immer gut mit Jason verstanden, sie mochte ihn, aber heute Abend ging er ihr entsetzlich auf die Nerven. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein.

Das Piepsen des Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hektisch griff sie danach und hätte beinahe das noch halb gefüllte Glas vom Tresen gefegt. Eine SMS! Von John!

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, der Kerl weicht nie von Deiner Seite", las sie. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Wie konnte er wissen…? Lisa drehte sich ruckartig herum und stieß beinahe mit dem Fremden zusammen, der ihr zuvor bereits aufgefallen war. Sie sah geradewegs in zwei lachende blaue Augen.

„John?", war das Einzige, das sie über die Lippen brachte.

„Ich konnte Dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne Dich wenigstens einmal gesehen zu haben." John ließ sie nicht aus den Augen „… und jetzt kann ich Dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, WEIL ich Dich gesehen habe, Lisa!", sein Blick wurde ernst.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie war sprachlos. Sie, die normalerweise immer einen mehr oder minder dummen Spruch auf der Zunge hatte, brachte keinen Ton heraus.

John nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und beugte sich zu ihr. Lisa fürchtete, dass sie vom Stuhl kippen könnte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten und so klammerte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn. Er schmeckte genauso gut, wie er sich anhörte und wie er aussah.

„Komm", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie sich widerwillig von einander gelöst hatten, griff nach seiner Hand, rutschte vom Hocker, schnappte Tasche und Handy, und zog ihn mit sich.


End file.
